1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional data communication apparatus, for example facsimile apparatus, the entire page of original document is scanned even when the same image appears twice or more, and the read data are transmitted in encoded form. Consequently, the amount of data increases and requires a long transmission time.